


jeepers creepers

by Glitter_Lisp



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Background Calvinball Chess, Boys Being Boys, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: Harry glanced up at the clock across the wall and said absently, “It's twelve forty-six. Think you might have missed your window, there.”It took him a few seconds to realize that all three of them were staring at him. “What?” he asked, suddenly self conscious.“Since when can you tell time?” Carlos asked. He sounded baffled. “You've never even been able to remember that there are twelve hours in a day.”“Oh, that,” Harry said. “No, I can read clocks just fine if I can see them, I just couldn't ever see them. I got contacts yesterday.”





	jeepers creepers

**Author's Note:**

> I just. Want him to wear glasses. So much.

Harry was sprawled comfortably on the sofa in Jay and Gil's living room, carefully sewing a patch onto one of his coats while the others entertained themselves, Jay bent over the coffee table and Gil and Carlos sitting on the floor playing what appeared to be a street rules game of chess. Evie had offered to fix the coat for him, but he didn't mind, even enjoyed the familiar, relaxing task—he'd taught himself how to sew years ago, and had become the de facto tailor for the rest of the crew. Nothing fancy, just buttons and hems and tears, but it was soothing now even when he could afford to let someone else do it. 

“Crap, what time is it?” Jay asked suddenly, nearly dropping the notebook he was using to sketch out tourney plays. “I was supposed to meet Lonnie for lunch.”

Harry glanced up at the clock across the wall and said absently, “Twelve forty-six. Think you might have missed your window, there.”

It took him a few seconds to realize that all three of them were staring at him. “What?” he asked, suddenly self conscious. 

“Since when can you tell time?” Carlos asked. He sounded baffled. “You've never even been able to remember that there are twelve hours in a day.”

“Oh, that,” Harry said. “No, I can read clocks just fine if I can see them, I just couldn't ever see them. I got contacts yesterday.”

"Contacts," Carlos repeated dazedly. "_Contacts."_

“Wait, can you count, too?” Gil demanded. Harry stared at him blankly. 

“I handled all the ship’s funds. Of course I can count.”

“Yeah, but we all thought you just did it on your fingers,” Gil said. “Or that Uma was actually doing it and like, letting you think you were to make you feel better.”

Harry maybe should have been offended by that, but he couldn't stop the laughter bubbling up in his chest. “Living evil, _ really?” _ he asked, nearly wheezing. “You all fell for it too? I thought you were in on it and playing along. Uma and I just figured it would be easier to pretend I was stupid than to admit I couldn't see anything. Let people underestimate me and all that.”

“Oh my god,” Jay said, eyes wide and nearly reverent. “Did you change the sign over my dad’s shop?”

Harry snickered. “Yeah, three times. He even saw me holding the paint can one time and still couldn't figure out who did it. _ ‘Jafar’s Junk,’” _ he quoted, smiling fondly at the memory. _ “‘Too Small to Be Worth Stealing Back.’” _

Carlos was openly staring, mouth agape. “You can _ read?” _ he asked, though Harry thought that should have been obvious by this point in the conversation. He cocked his head to the side with a frown. 

“Yes?”

Carlos buried his head in his hands to hide his face, but Harry could still see his ears slowly turning pink. “Oh my god I've been so mean I'm really sorry,” he mumbled. “You were the one who was always beating me out for head of the class, weren't you, _ god _ I am so sorry I complained to you about yourself.”

“Oh, no, that was Gil,” Harry said. “I couldn't read the blackboard.”

Carlos whipped around to stare at Gil, who shrugged and carefully stacked one of his pawns on top of his remaining rook. “I'm dumb, not stupid. Pawn tower, you have a shot for each denomination.”

Carlos swore and was momentarily distracted by fishing a handful of coins out of his pocket and trying to flip them onto the board to knock the pawn off. Harry watched in fascination. He had never understood how their version of chess worked, since it never seemed to be played the same way, but it was certainly entertaining. 

Jay groaned and rubbed his temples. “Okay, I… am very confused. And mind blown. And really impressed by the sign thing, that was hilarious and I'm really glad to finally solve that mystery. But I am also very much going to be in hot water with Lonnie, so I really need to call her and apologize.”

“Tell her you found out I could read,” Harry said, lips twitching. “And that you were too shocked to remember lunch plans.”

Jay snorted as he stood and began to gather his pens and papers, folding them carefully into a brightly decorated binder covered in stickers. “Please. She'll never believe that.”

“Send her a video,” Harry suggested. “I'll recite some of the _ Iliad_.”

On the floor, Carlos made a noise like an aborted shriek, gave up on flipping his coins, and threw a penny down so hard on the board that it bounced off and knocked over the rook, two more pawns, and Gil's king. 

“You know _ poetry?” _


End file.
